Staying in the Fire
by BriPunk
Summary: Eve/Randy one shot for Honey-RKOBeliEVER-LOVER


-One Shot for Honey-RKOBeliEVER-LOVER

Eve tapped on the mat as Randy was lying on the ground from Alberto Del Rio's kick to his face. Eve couldn't help but feel like she was in danger. For weeks now people have been trying to hurt her in order to get to Randy. It was driving her insane but she didn't mind it that much. She loved being by Randy's side and she knew she had to stay loyal to him.

"Come on Randy!" Eve shouted and Randy got up and gave Del Rio an RKO.

He pinned Alberto for the three count and Eve got into the ring happily. She hugged him and he hugged her back and it didn't even bother her that he was all sweaty from the match. She was just glad he was able to pick up the victory.

"Good job," she told him as she looked at him softly. "You were amazing Randy and I'm glad you won. If you didn't win the match, I would be upset but you won so I don't have to worry about that. Anyways, let's get you backstage and get you some cold water."

Eve broke away from him and she held down the ropes for him. Randy told her, "You don't have to do that for me. I will do that for you."

She stopped holding down the ropes for him and he held them down for her. She got out of the ring and she walked up the ramp with him once he got off the apron.

They talked all the way back to the backstage area and Randy asked her, "Are you upset that people keep trying to hurt you because of me?"

Eve looked at him in shock. "What do you mean by that Randy? Are you saying that you don't want me to be with you because I'm a walking target because of you?" Eve looked at him in confusion after getting rid of the look of shock on her face.

"Yeah, that is what I am saying." He looked down at the ground and she could feel his sadness. He didn't want to hurt her feelings and she knew that.

"Well, I don't care about that Randy…" she muttered out and she looked at the time. "I need to get going. We're having a quick Divas match tonight and I'm in it."

Eve walked off and she went down to the ring as her music played. She then felt someone attack her from behind and she realized that it was her former best friend, Kelly Kelly. Eve managed to get the upper hand and she tossed Kelly into the ring.

Eve did a moonsault and she went for the pinfall. She got the three count and she asked Kelly, "Why did you have to attack me? You could have waited until after the match! Why can't we be friends anymore?"

She began to cry and Randy came down to the ring. "Eve!" he shouted and she ran to him and hugged him. He held her close enough to him and he rubbed her hair.

"So, do you want to leave me now? We all know how Kelly is about me," he asked and she shook her head no.

"I don't care for the attack she did on me Randy. You make me happy," she answered and she kissed him softly and he kissed her back.

As they walked backstage, Randy handed Eve his phone and it was on the music player. She turned it on and the first song that popped up was called Walk Away and it was about the Script. She listened to it and she smiled. She knew that she had to stay with him no matter what.

"I love you Randy," she muttered out happy.

"I love you too Eve."

A little song for this:

I don't know why she's with me  
I only brought her trouble since the day she met me  
If I was her, by now I would have left me  
I would have walked away  
But now I've broken away  
Somehow instead she forgave me  
She said a woman's got to do what she's got to do  
Even if it means she denied herself the truth  
Cause when you're in too deep you wake up when it's too late,  
You've fallen in love in the worst way  
And if you don't go now then you'll stay  
Cause I'll never let you leave, never let you breathe  
Cause if you're looking for heaven, baby it sure as hell ain't me

So walk away  
(walk away)  
Walk away, oh  
Save yourself from the heartache, oh  
Go now before it's too late  
So walk away  
(walk away)  
Walk away, oh  
Save yourself from the heartache, oh  
Go now before it's too late  
But still she stays

She's standing in the heart of darkness  
Saying I know you got a soul even though you're heartless  
How could any woman in their right mind be so blind,  
To find something this safe  
Instead of walking with me she should have walked away

She finds color in the darkest places  
She finds beauty in the saddest of faces  
For such a clued in, headstrong city girl  
Could've had the world but she's fallen in love in the worst way  
And if you don't go now then you'll stay  
Cause I'll never let you leave, never let you breathe  
Cause if you're looking for heaven, baby it sure as hell ain't me

So walk away  
(walk away)  
Walk away, oh  
Save yourself from the heartache, oh  
Go now before it's too late  
So walk away  
(walk away)  
Walk away, oh  
Save yourself from the heartache, oh  
Go now before it's too late  
But still she stays  
(Oh, yeah)  
But still she stays  
(Oh, yeah)

I don't know why she's with me  
I only brought her trouble since the day she met me  
If I was her, by now I would have left me  
I would have walked away

But you've fallen in love in the worst way  
And if you don't go now then you'll stay  
Cause I'll never let you leave, never let you breathe  
Cause if you're looking for heaven, baby it sure as hell ain't me

So walk away  
(walk away)  
Walk away, oh  
Save yourself from the heartache, oh  
Go now before it's too late  
So walk away  
(walk away)  
Walk away, oh  
Save yourself from the heartache, oh  
Go now before it's too late  
But still she stays

(Yeah)  
But still she stays, eh  
I'm saying walk away  
Yeah  
I'm saying walk away  
(Save yourself from the heartache, go now before it's too late)  
But still she stays  
Still she stays  
Yeah, she stays  
She stays

A/n: Sorry it is so short. I wanted it to be longer but I have been so busy and I this is what I can do right now. Anyways, message me if you want another one and I'll work harder next time. I have three more to do and I have school work to be focused on. I think it turned out nicely with the song at the end of it.


End file.
